SpideyPool Fanfic
by Kitty.Crbtre
Summary: Peter Parker son of two dads has just gotten himself a boyfriend a while ago and around one in the morning Wade, his boyfriend, decides to pay a little visit. Peter gets a new feeling and wants to share something special with his boyfriend. PeterParker/WadeWilson Top!Wade/Bottom!Peter Smut


SpideyPool

Peter Parkers phone lit up in the dark room just as he lay down on his bed and got comfy. He already has the good impression that his newly made boyfriend, Wade Wilson, was the one that decided to text him at this time at night, or should he say morning? Peter was tired and didn't want to check the message but he threw his blankets off and got up walking over to his desk and picking his phone up. He unlocked it swiftly his fingers knowing the pattern of the code and he rubbed his eyes that were annoyed from the brightness of his phone as the text popped up in front of him. Lowering his arm he looked at the text his eyes taking a few seconds to process what it said adjusting to the light. "Hey babe. Wanna open that window ;)" Peter parker could not believe what he just read and really just wanted to ignore it and go to sleep but he reached to the window behind the desk and pulled the curtain aside to see a mask that was not new but not yet old. He unlocked the window knowing Wade could let himself in and groggily walked back to his bed. He slipped under the covers and turned away from the window, closing his eyes just wanting at least a little bit of sleep before his boyfriend started a ruckus and wakes his dads up.

Wade Wilson frowned underneath his red mask. He could understand his boyfriend is tired but he could be a little excited to him. Or at least open the window for him. He stabilized himself onto the ledge outside of the window and opened it quickly moving into the room like he was scared he would fall off the building. "Peter." He whispered. Wade wondered if he fell asleep. "What." Nope. Wade smiled and with a bit of hesitation took his mask off. It was dark what was there to worry about. He walked over with his jazz step and climbed into Peter's bed. He snuggled into his neck purring his name a couple of times before Peter rolled over.

He was sleepy and grouchy but his boyfriend was here and it must have taken him all night just to climb up Stark Towers to see him. So he gave Wade an honest smile showing him appreciation and the love that he deserved. He cuddled into Wade's chest showing him the love that he had for Wade. He was feeling something different tonight though. Something he would feel when he was alone in Stark Towers, his dads out with the rest of the Avengers fighting crime or having dinner on their anniversary. There really was nothing else to do at home but, well, touch himself. His face retreated from Wade's chest and he rose up to meet his lips touching them with his own. His breath became shaky from this kiss; it wasn't like the others that they had shared. It turned on a switch inside him and made him want to do something he hadn't had the right person to do with before. For the first time in his own life he wanted to have sex and not just any sex but sex with Wade Wilson, the man he actually loved. So they kissed and they touched a bit, everything leading from one type of touching to another.

He was confused and happy. Peter was kissing him and touching him making his heart race fast and his veins pulse. Peter climbed on top of him and grinded a little. Was this what Peter wanted? He hopes so cause it is sure what he wants. He wants to touch him and love him all over, to push him into the soft sheets that were imported from god knows where to hear his moans all muffled. But what he wanted over all during this special night was dominance and he intended to take it. He flipped his Peter onto his back and hovered above him. He broke away from the long kiss that they were sharing to speak. "You know it's a pretty nice view from up here." He smirked trying to look the best for his boyfriend. He didn't want to think about the scars all over his face. He didn't hear the voices that bothered him everyday. He was ready for this night, to make love to his special boyfriend. He took him and tilted his chin up kissing him, biting his bottom lip, and making him moan. He moved to his jaw line making sure not to miss a single spot. Then to his neck leaving small hickeys each one darker than the last. He moved down to his chest only to find a tight white shirt on his skin instead of the nipples he intended to bite and suckle on after in a silent apology of pleasure. He moved his shirt up as far as it would go, no intention to take it off just yet. He did what he pleased with Peter's chest, making Peter giggle, moan, and maybe just ouch in a little detest of the gentle biting.

Peter couldn't take it anymore. He could have sworn that Wade was going this slowly on purpose. His erect dick was pressed up against his stomach his briefs were tight against his skin the sweat making him uncomfortable. "Dammit, Wade hurry up." Peter said the irritation in his voice. Wade laughed a bit. "We're getting there calm down." Of course Peter just huffed and continued to feel uncomfortable. Little kisses were laid across his stomach and getting close to his briefs Wade lifted them up and looked at his erect bulge laughing. "It's so cute." He purred. Peter couldn't take it his face was red. His briefs were taken off with a bit of difficulty the sweat making it drag across his skin and he moaned as his heat was released from the small space and Wade touched the head. He felt his pre cum being spread around him as Wade's now wet hand let go and grabbed the shaft slowly raising his hand up and back down Peter's length making him moan.

Wade almost couldn't take it. He was starting to get tired of the teasing himself and just wanted the touching to begin. But Peter's first time was definitely important to him and he wanted to make it special. Rubbing Peter's length he started to move faster as he grabbed the bulge in his own pants. Unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his fly he stopped rubbing Peter for a few seconds as he put his legs on the side of the bed and kicked off his pants and loose boxers his shirt still on. He looked at Peter's feet only to realize that his socks were still on. What a cute kid sleeping with his socks on, he didn't think anyone really did that anymore. He went back to pumping Peter's shaft and started to work on his own dick. He grabbed the lube out of his pocket in his pants before he threw them off to the side and he gladly flicked the top off squeezing some onto himself as he continued to rub. Enough attention for himself he thought. He would definitely get more later. He started to put some of the lube onto his fingers only to smell it and think cherry, his favorite fruity smell; he planted his index finger gently to Peter's entrance. Slowly putting it in he didn't want to hurt him Peter wasn't a porn star who could take it like a pro and just ride him like crazy. He finger fucked him with one digit so far and followed with another finger starting to stretch him out. He pulled his fingers out of course either way Peter wasn't going to feel a lot of pleasure at first. He brought they're bodies close his dick at Peter's puckered hole as he tried to go in. He slipped in still slowly dripping lube onto his entrance while he was moving forward. Throwing the lube aside he wasn't completely in but a bit of a quarter way. He moved a bit trying to loosen Peter up. A few minutes of grinding and Wade finally get himself as far as he could push in, Peter's muscles clenched and unclenched around him making him shiver from his spine down to his toes. He leaned over to kiss Peter's neck leaving another hickey to go with the five or six others he planted onto his neck. Peter moaned, a good sign saying he could start to move. Wade started a bit slow, unable to move fast because Peter clenched so hard around him, uncomfortable from the huge throbbing object inside of him. Wade pushed through making sure to start speeding up as much as he could giving Peter attention by brushing his nipples every other few minutes and giving him little kisses on his lips and jawline. He started to move with more ease finally reaching all the way into Peter his dick was fully covered in hot, tight, Peter ass. Oh how he was lucky. He moved spots a bit trying to find somewhere that will drive Peter over the edge finally finding it Peter loosened up but tensing afterwards from the great waves of pleasure. Wade leaned back onto the bed pulling Peter up on top of him. "Ride." He did say he wanted his dominance. Peter cupped his own dick only half erect at the moment but starting to pulse again with heat. He bounced up and down a couple of times not being able to keep his hand over his privates he put his hands on either side of Wades head still moving up and down. His moans were priceless to Wade and he let out a little grunt of his own as he felt himself going over the edge after the thirty or forty, however long they've been doing this. He kept going for a few more minutes before finally releasing into Peter without a moment of even letting his lover know he was going over the edge. Peter barely being touched through the whole event got the next pleasurable event. Wade pulled out and pushed Peter letting his head rest on the pillow. He pulled up Peter's dick and held it in his palm as he gently brought his mouth onto the head and suckled. He thought about nibbling but after biting Peter's poor little sensitive nipples he thought he could let him go this time. He sucked all of the pre cum off and went down easily taking his full length into his mouth and sucked.

Peter couldn't take this. He was over the edge and gone his eyes shut tight as he tensed and released into Wade's mouth. Wade pulling off he spit out his cum into his hand and getting up he took a tissue and wiped it off. Peter smiled happy his first time was actually enjoyable. Wade came to him and kissed him a few more times. They lie there and talk for an hour or two but they can't feel the time. They can only feel each other's presence as they talk about each other. What they love, what makes them laugh, how they make each other happy. Exhausted Peter falls asleep kissing Wade one last time and telling him how much he loves him. Wade wants to stay and let Peter waking up to actually find him there. But if his dads found him there too he would probably be dead. So he kisses Peter's forehead and puts on his boxers and pants grabbing his mask on the way out of the window he blows a kiss to the sleeping Peter and heads on home.

Peter Parker's normal alarm goes off at six in the morning and he is tired from the previous nights activities. He was sad that Wade had to go home, but happy he visited at all. Going to the desk he picked up a note and read it. 'Love yah babe' a little heart marking Wade's signature and Peter does a girly giggle smiling at the note. He showers and dresses. Walking out of his room around eight thirty to only find his parents sitting at the dining table waiting for him. "Have a fun night, Peter?"


End file.
